Sonhos
by Bolo de Chocolate
Summary: O mundo dos sonhos nem sempre é gentil, trás nosso passado para o presente na maior parte das vezes, mas também nós permite em fantasiar com o futuro.


Sonhos

Um garotinho de cabelos negros como a noite e pele alva, chamado Uchiha Sasuke estava esperando seu irmão em frente a academia. O menininho resolveu ir para casa sozinho, pois percebeu que ninguém viria lhe buscar e, ao chegar em sua casa, não achou ninguém.

Ele começou a correr pela casa e conseguiu achar seu pai e sua mãe junto ao seu irmão mais velho, reparou que seus pais estavam mortos e o sangue pelo chão tinha um cheiro forte de cobre. O Uchiha mais velho ativou sua linhagem sanguínea e mostrou a ele todas as pessoas que havia matado. Então tudo ficou preto e ele gritou.

Vermelho e preto. Vermelho. Preto. O som de alguém desembainhando a espada. Vermelho. Preto. Uma mulher gritando. Medo. Ela sentia medo. O menininho sentia medo. Vermelho. Preto. Vermelho não. Era uma cor mais escura. Sangue. Tudo que ele via tinha sangue. O tom avermelhado era o sangue de seu clã. Cheiro metálico. Cheiro de cobre. Tudo preto de novo. Um símbolo. Medo. Horror. Cheiro de gente morta. Gritos por todos os lados. Lagrimas, cristalinas e puras no meio daquele banho vermelho.

-Sasuke-kun?

Mais gritos, dele e de outras pessoas. Sangue. Dor. Pessoas sofrendo. Pessoas implorando por suas vidas. Preto mais uma vez. Tristeza. Raiva. Ódio.

-Sasuke ... kun?

Alguém lhe tocando. Uchiha Fugaku e Uchiha Mikoto inertes. Mortos, estão todos mortos. A ANBU chegando. Olhos. Sharingan.

- Por favor, Sasuke, acorde. - ele ouvia a voz perto de si.

Uma respiração pesada. Alguém chorando. Preto. Vermelho. Branco. Branco? Branco não. É cinza como os olhos de alguém. Um abraço. Soluços. Tudo preto. Nenhuma cor. Nenhum corpo. Nenhum lugar. Sem gritos. Mentira. O garoto que assistia tudo gritava. Sasuke gritava com toda a sua força. O mundo girando. Um quarto. Uma mulher chorando.

-Sasu ... Sasuke- soluço- Sasuke-kun, onegai, acorde.

Uma mulher. Cabelos negro-azulados. O rosto vermelho. O corpo tremendo. As lagrimas brilhando no rosto. A mulher encolhida no canto do quarto. Os cabelos dela contornando a silhueta cheia de curvas. Uma mulher não. Sua mulher.

-Hinata?

A mulher ergueu o rosto e sorriu. Um suspiro aliviado escapou dela. Ele ficou paralisado ao olha-la. Sangue. Tem sangue nela.

-O que aconteceu? Você está sangrando.

-Eu esbarrei no vaso e cai. Ouvi... Ouvi você gritar e... E eu... Vim correndo. Fiquei com medo... Você não acordava e estava chorando e gritando.- a mulher secou as lagrimas com a barra da camisola- estava tendo pesadelos ,né? Pesadelos de novo.

-Acho que sim- ela se levantou e ele se afastou.

-Você não esta mais sonhando. Eu estou aqui. Olhe - ela apontou o vaso quebrado no chão-, esbarrei nele enquanto corria para cá. Ele se estilhaçou e cortou meu braço.

Ele continuava a olha-la desconfiado. Ela suspirou e foi para o banheiro da suíte do casal. Ela resmungava alguns xingamentos no trajeto, simplesmente odiava quando ele tinha pesadelos com as lembranças de sua infância e quando acordava não acreditava que ela era real. Ele se levantou e a observou a uma distancia segura. Sasuke começou a olhar a silhueta da mulher no escuro, a luz da lua fazia com que a pele dela parecesse brilhar.

O corte no braço dela parecia um pouco fundo e estava cheio de cacos de porcelana. O sangue dela escorria pelo braço enquanto ela tirava caco por caco e fazia caretas.

-Como você sabe que eu estava sonhando e agora acordei? Que isso não é um genjutso?- ela o olhou com o cenho franzido e um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

- Eu sei que estou acordada. Como você sabe que acordou eu não sei - ela fez outra careta ao retirar um caco maior do corte.

-Obrigado por me acordar.

-Como sabe que acordou?- ela esbarrou na pia enquanto procurava gaze e mordeu o lábio para não gritar de dor.

-Você ficou com medo. É a única ninja que eu conheço que só percebe que está machucada depois que percebe que os outros estão sãos e salvos. É a única ninja de elite que consegue quebrar um vaso enquanto corre e cair em cima dele de forma que a porcelana entre na sua pele. E, mais importante que as outras respostas, você é louca o suficiente para ficar nesse masoquismo de tirar os cacos sozinha, e se enfaixar como se fosse só um arranhãozinho – ela olhou para ele com o rosto corado e olhos arregalados.- e ainda por cima, prefere isso do que ir ao hospital –ele riu da careta que ela fez ao se enfaixar.

-Tem razão. Vamos...- ela parou, olhou para ele, olhou para a cama e ficou quieta.

-Vamos o que?

-Eu ia dizer dormir, mas você provavelmente não vai conseguir dormir agora.

Ele sorriu de canto e continuou a observar a mulher enfaixar o braço. Ele começou a analisar cada palavra dela desde a hora que acordou e notou algo suspeito. Olhou para o relógio e voltou a olhar para ela, desfez o sorriso na hora.

-O que você estava fazendo lá embaixo ás 2horas da madrugada?- Ele percebeu o jeito que ela ficou tensa e começar a hesitar na hora de responder.

-Nada.

-Uchiha Hinata, me responda!- ela estremeceu com o tom de voz dele.

-Euestavacomendomelancia- ela corou e desviou o olhar.

-Você estava o que?-ele arqueou a sobrancelha ao notar a atitude dela.

-Euestavacomendomelancia.- ela abriu um sorriso amarelo.

-Fala direito mulher.

-Eu estava comendo melancia.

-O que leva uma mulher a comer melancia as 2 horas da madrugada?- ela olhou para ele divertida e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Me diga você, Uchiha Sasuke.

-Voce... você está... ?- ele sentiu o coração bater mais rápido. Era seu maior desejo.

- Estou gravida, eu ia te falar de manhã Sr. Papai.

Um baque surdo. Uma risada gostosa.

- Quem diria que Uchiha Sasuke um dia desmaiaria ao saber que vai ter um filho?- ela resmungou e arrastou ele de volta para a cama.

E ao contrario de lembranças perturbadoras da sua infância. O moreno sonhou com seu herdeiro correndo pela casa e sua esposa rindo da bagunça da criança. Um sorriso lentamente se apossou de seus lábios no mundo inconsciente dos sonhos enquanto descansava alegre ao lado de sua esposa.


End file.
